The Beginning of Death
by thesavage2
Summary: When an entity as old as time itself takes interest in a certain orange haired boy and the events unfolding around him. What will happen when this powerful being encounters new people? Godlike Main character. Slight AU.


_**XX Time Skip – 2500 years ago XX**_

The entity was old. Older than the humans, older than animals, older than the _planet_. It had been to a lot of places. It liked to think had been everywhere. In all fairness it didn't even need to be here, it could easily tell what the outcome was going to be. It didn't even need a body; millennia earlier it had learnt how to make a "physical" representation of itself.

It soon found out however that the vast majority couldn't see it when it manifested. They probably would have been shocked though; since at the time it had never inhabited a human body and was basing it on pure looks alone. However it soon gave up on it and just made a formless black smoke which could be shaped into a rough approximation of a human shape.

When its new form had been completed it manifested itself again. The problem here was that as something so old and seemingly immortal it had no sense of time. Hundreds of years had passed between when he first appeared on earth and then.

Humans in weird armour and swords at their hips were marching around in organised groups of seven or so people. One person noticed this figure that was wreathed in black fog that stood a good few feet taller than everyone around them. The samurai, for that's what he was, split off from his group to go investigate the mystery figure. Then the man noticed several of his comrades walking through the figure.

He froze in his tracks. The figure was looking right at him; apparently not noticing the people walking through him.

The entity tilted its head slowly to one side when the man fell to his knees and bowed before it. It could hear the man murmuring rapidly under his breath. Something about a "Kami" and "Shinigami". It didn't know what to do. It wasn't confused; it had too little interaction with humans to have emotions. It took a step forward and then another. Its long legs traversed the distance quickly to the kneeling man where the humans around him were starting to notice him.

Since time passed the being so quickly it never had time to learn the languages around. It realized that it would have to rectify that for he could not understand a single word the man was saying. It seemed to be affecting the humans though as they glanced rapidly around in what the entity would later realise was fear.

As it neared the man the fog around his body seemed to reach forward in wispy grasping hands. When the entity stood directly in front of the man the hands grabbed him and pulled something out. It was a figure in a white shihakushō that looked like the samurai that had slumped on the floor seemingly unconscious.

To say the man was startled would be an extreme understatement; his eyes were wide as he stared at his own body lying slumped on the ground. The entity tilted its head to the side, seemingly confused about this new creature standing in front of it, before it reached out slowly with a pale hand that formed from the smoke and lightly tapped the man on the chest with a single finger.

Darkness seeped out from where it touched, spreading outwards across the chest than the rest of the body, oddly missing out the obi that wrapped around the man's waist. When the process was complete the man stood in a black shihakushō and a white obi. His eyes were filled with knowledge that seemed to have been bestowed upon him by some unseen force.

The entity withdrew the hand back into the fog and moved back. Flames roared around the man, now Shinigami, in a circle without burning him. The fire lifted up off the ground and condensed into a sword and sheath that both had the name Ryūjin Jakka engraved into them. The man himself seemed rather overwhelmed by all the flames and his increase in power. Above the man's head were the word Genryūsai Yamamoto.

When he eventually calmed down he bowed to the entity; recognizing that it was the one who granted him this power. Although Yamamoto couldn't see a form within the amorphous mass of fog he could have sworn there was a slight tilt of something at the show of respect.

Slowly at first an invisible wind blew away the fog and with it any trace of the entity that had been there.

Yamamoto turned and faced the sun as he considered the future. Implanted somewhere deep in his mind he knew what he was going to do.

_**XX Time Skip – 500 years later – 2000 years ago XX**_

It watched as Naruto went through his life. Fighting more and more challenging enemies and still coming out on top. He won again and again. The entity found it quite… amusing to watch the child overcome the odds; constantly making people re-evaluate their opinion of him. It came to the point where it felt that it could not enjoy the boy's lifetime as much as it could without taking direct action.

So it implanted himself into the boy's body. There was something else inside this vessel, a beast, a fox. It wasn't an ordinary animal though; it was much more like the entity, the animal was old and violent and, at least for the humans, strong. Even with the miniscule amount of power he put inside this boy it knew it could beat the fox.

And so at the very end of Naruto's life, as his final breath passed his lips, it killed the Kyuubi before it could escape. It took its soul and harnessed it; manipulating it into a sword. The sword was about normal length but with a slight curve, making it different from most of the other default looking zanpakutō.

Slowly it left the body of the boy of the prophecy as he lay in a hospital bed. Naruto Uzumaki passed away at the age of 211. The entity watched as the plus soul of Naruto appeared next to his body. He was obviously scared but the challenges that he had been through had forced him to be able to not show it. But when he saw the entity he performed the same strange act of respect that Yamamoto had.

He bowed.

From its time inside a human body it had been able to create a much more lifelike replica of a human's body. In fact, since it had been inside Naruto for so long, it looked like an inverted colour Naruto except taller and with longer hair. Inverted in the way that he had pale white skin and hair with eyes that had black sclera and golden pupils and iris. Its manifestation now had vocal cords so that it could speak. Something that he knew he would find useful at some point.

"Are you the Shinigami?" Naruto asked, surprisingly calmly.

"**I suppose you could call me that,**" Its voice seemed to have double layers, "**but I am not here to take your soul. No another will be coming for that.**" he continued before Naruto could ask questions, "**When one of them comes to get you do not resist, they are taking you to what you may call the afterlife. In this "afterlife" called Soul Society you should join the Shinigami ranks. You will know what this means in time.**" It tilted its head to the side as if listening, "**I believe this is one of them now. It would be best if you didn't mention me to anyone.**"

"What do I call you?"

The entity frowned. It had never considered a name but looking down at his form the thought of something, "**You can call me the pale man"**

Slowly at first, while it was talking, it had started to dissolve into black fog. Its feet just dissolved as the Shinigami came round the corner. It was obviously a female figure. She had long wavy blond hair that reached down past her shoulder, blue eyes (much like Narutos) and a beauty mark to the right beneath her mouth. She just caught a glimpse of the white sandaled feet before they disappeared completely and blew away in the wind.

The next half an hour saw Rangiku Matsumoto explaining the basics of soul society and asking questions about the person that had been there before she arrived.

Her questions went unanswered as she sent Naruto's soul to Soul Society.

_**XX Time skip – 2000 years later – Present Day XX**_

He boy walked into the school slowly. His spiky blond hair blew gently in the wind from the open door. His Blue eyes searched through door numbers to find his class. After walking down several corridors he found it; he pushed open the door and everything fell silent inside the room. A black haired boy with spikes going outwards from his ears was fiddling with a small phone. Behind him a girl with black hair that frames her face with small collections of strands falling down between her eyes. This was Kuchiki Rukia the boy knew and next to her was the whole reason of him bothering to manifest. Kurosaki Ichigo sat to her left, his orange hair slightly above eye level with his typical frown adorning his face. He heard a cough of to his side. Looking up he saw the teacher looking at him expectantly.

He raised a hand slowly, "Hi." His tone completely neutral. The teacher just blinked at him.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She asked, obviously confused.

"I wasn't planning on it," Still no emotion, "But I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm sure it will somehow end up being a pleasure to meet you."

Memory changers, what a beautiful thing Shinigami could invent.

He noticed Rukia narrowing her eyes at the name. He strode towards his chair, backpack thrown over his shoulder permeating an attitude of nonchalance. Sitting down in the only available space which just happened to be to Ichigo's left.

All eyes in the classroom were on him now as he settled himself in his new seat. Naruto was a name he had just taken; he felt he had a right to it after he had lived in the real Naruto's body for nigh on 200 years, in hindsight it probably wasn't his most bright idea with Rukia being in the same division as the shinobi turned Shinigami.

After all this taller Naruto with longer hair wasn't him, just a body that looked remarkably like him. This was in fact the entity. Over the extended period of time that it had had to reflect over Naruto's life it had come to think of itself as more of a he. And when one Kurosaki Ichigo had come to his attention as the next "big thing" he had manifested once more, this time using a guise of something more human than the pale inverted Naruto he was before.

It had been a week since Rukia was meant to report back to soul society; either by returning their or sending a hell butterfly back. Unfortunately because of her new situation she couldn't. The Naruto copy **(A/N: From this point just going to be called Naruto unless in a situation where it would be confusing)** was aware of the mobilisation of Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji. Although sending a captain and a lieutenant could and would normally be considered over-kill in this case it probably wasn't. It wasn't everyday a lieutenant rank Shinigami failed to report in from a simple mission of clearing low level hollows.

Naruto was at an impasse with himself on whether to let them take Rukia back or not. He guessed that they were going to execute her; after all, it simply wouldn't do to just let random humans have Shinigami powers. They didn't know she didn't have any yet but soon they would. He had a suspicion Ichigo would show up anyway even with Rukia subtly and not so subtly telling him not to. After considering it for a while he decided that he too should show up, he smiled to himself even now about how funny that would be. Besides, he figured invading a vastly more powerful group would build character.

Rukia, who was still staring at him, was confused at the random small smile that had slid onto the boy's face. He looked so similar to her friend and even their names were the exact same. She felt something wasn't right her and realised that she would have to question the new boy.

And so it was that at the end of the day as Naruto was walking down a deserted street just about to dematerialise that he found himself pushed into a dark alleyway. He should have realised something like this would happen. Again his terribly thought out plan came back to bite him in the ass, He recognised the slim and small figure of Rukia standing in front of him with her petite hand to his mouth.

When it was obvious he wasn't going to yell out she started her interrogation.

"Who _are _you?" She hissed.

He blinked, acting stupid, "Uh, if this is you coming onto me you should probably find that out beforehand Rukia-chan"

She ignored the honorific that he added to the end of the name preferring instead to glare at him.

"Is this some type of joke?" She managed to get out through grit teeth, "if they send someone to take me back that doesn't mean you can just enter a public place for no reason!"

"Who are 'they' Rukia-chan? Is someone coming after you?" He over exaggerated wide eyes, "is this school some sort of evil organisation that you have been sent by the police to infiltrate?! You are _so_ cool Rukia-chan!"

She blinked once. Twice.

"What?" she shook her head, trying to clear her thought of what this weird imitation was talking about, "Stop distracting me! Who are you?!"

He looked at her blankly, "I'm your new class-mate. Remember? Uzumaki Naruto just joined class today. Ring any bells?"

Personally he thought his act was pretty good; apparently she thought otherwise.

"You're lying! Tell me who. You. Are." He sighed mentally. So she was back to the hissing stage.

"Rukia-_san_ you're kinda creeping me out now. What do you want me to say? I don't even know you!" That's was a lie. He knew her quite well actually; better than most.

She stared into his eyes as if searching for something. Whatever it was she didn't find it. Without another word, not even an apologetic look, she turned away from him and left. He stood there rooted to the spot for a second. He had been expecting at least some half-assed explanation.

Shrugging it off Naruto slowly turned into black fog.

_**XX Time skip – Night XX**_

Four figures stood on the pathway in the dark, two with black hair, one with orange and one with red and all dressed in black except for the female figure. The two black haired people were watching as the other two fought. The orange haired boy had a huge zanpakutō held in one hand. The others seemed to be almost chain like; whipping out at the boy before coming back and reforming at the hilt every three strikes.

As the red haired man was about to deal the final blow to the other who was on his knees they became aware of the sound of shoes hitting concrete. All four of the Shinigami were temporarily distracted as they looked towards the sound.

Out of the inky night stepped a teen, visually around the age of the two Shinigami fighting and the girl. His long blond hair casting a shadow over his eyes from the bright street light up above him but you could see the slight smirk upon his face. He was dressed in a school uniform and held a backpack over his shoulder.

The female figures shock turned to rage at the sight of the tall teen.

"You! I knew something was wrong with you. You lied to my face! Who are you because you surely aren't Naruto Uzumaki?!" Rukia half asked half demanded.

The man laughed before slowly clapping.

"It didn't take you long to work it out did it? Though I suppose I didn't properly think my actions through. I should have remembered that you were in the same division as him. Oh well nothing can be done about it now." The man's voice clear and smooth rang out across the air with a not so faint undertone of amusement.

"Rukia, you know this boy?" The other black haired figure asked. His long black hair was held up by intricate white head pieces. This was Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th division.

"Nii-sama, it would be more accurate to say that I don't know him. He just appeared in the school today." Rukia spoke to her brother in a respectful tone.

"Ah yes. Kuchiki Byakuya. Do you want me to bow? Say that I am unworthy of your presence? It's odd that Yamamoto," All three permanent Shinigami present stiffened at the name, "would send both of you out here. I hadn't planned originally on revealing myself yet but plans change."

"Who are you boy?" He spoke softly but in a voice that was obviously used to having his instructions followed.

"Naruto Uzumaki" The blond boy bowed theatrically.

"No. Your real name boy." Almost imperceptibly Byakuyas eyes had narrowed.

"Honestly I don't think I have one. I wasn't given one at birth. I chose this name because I know the Naruto Uzumaki that you are acquainted with quite well and felt it was the easiest name to use."

"What is your relation to Rukia?" It was the red head that spoke this time.

"Well, my only real relation is that we are class-mates, however I was considering whether to let you take her or not," The blond scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I still haven't decided really."

He knew this would get a rise out of the red haired man. His information was always accurate and this man felt very protective of Rukia. It did.

The man roared and raised his blade, swinging up the pieces chained together with some sort of material before smashing it back down. At the last second his smile disappeared off his face before he too disappeared; only to reappear behind Renji. Byakuya blinked, shocked, _he _didn't see the boy move.

A slash appeared on Renji's body. It was deep and ran from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. His body seemed to fall in slow motion before thudding against the ground as the pieces of his sword clattered around him.

The blond turned his gaze towards the other Shinigami.

"Consider this a warning, Kuchiki Byakuya. If either you or one of your subordinates attacks me again I will leave neither of you alive," he spoke this deadly seriously before his now painfully fake smile came back, "but this time I will let you go and as a bonus I will let you take her," He gestured at Rukia," with you."

And with that final remark he turned and strode away; whistling a jaunty tune, back into the night.

**A/N: So…. I have had this idea floating around in my head for a while now and it has been bothering me. I think it may be blocking my ideas for my other fanfic going on at the moment. But anyway, please review and tell me what you think. This does not mean my other fic is cancelled or on hiatus.**

**Remember to review.**

**Bye. **


End file.
